Flores
by Salina Angel Kail
Summary: As vezes só podemos entender algumas pessoas depois de sentir o que elas sentem, viver seus passados. Presente de 'Dia das Crianças' para Jaquechan [OneShot . Adaptação]


Adaptação de: Colors – Naruto4life  
Em Homenagem a I-Sakunadeto-Chan Jaque ou Haina chibi-chan

**Flores**

As cores são diferentes. Fazem cada flor diferente, e eu sei de flores. Eu trabalho na floricultura Yamanaka. As flores podem fazer misturas com as cores e podem ter espinhos. Se eu fosse uma flor seria uma com espinhos. Minhas pétalas seriam de um amarelo brilhante com um tom azul no centro. Em um arranjo eu nunca estaria na parte traseira. Mas algumas flores ficam bonitas ao fundo. Como Hinata, se fosse uma flor teria as pétalas violetas, quase brancas, encantadora. Seria uma flor muito frágil.

Mas algumas flores machucam, e ignoram o mundo a sua volta. Como Gaara. Machuca com seus cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Quieto porque não tem nada a dizer, ele é quieto o bastante para estar na parte traseira. Machuca para provar que existe.

Seria uma flor vermelha como sangue, mas o centro seria branco. Porque Gaara esta confuso. Este mundo não lhe deu nada por sofrer. Se você estivesse naquela mente saberia. Ele não é o único lá dentro, um demônio chamado Shaku o tortura.

Mata para lembrar que está lá. Sem ele estaria vivo e afastado, sozinho. É instável. É justo querer saber, querer ser reconhecido. Eu sei quem são meus amigos. Sakura, Shikamaru... Eles sabem que estou aqui. Não importa como sou, eu sei que estou aqui, porque eles me vêem. Mas Gaara, os esforços de sua irmã para realizá-lo como irmão, ele não vê. E seu irmão fazendo de tudo para ignorá-lo.

Eu nunca saberia o que ele sente, mas agora sei. Um dia errei meu Jutsu de transferência e entrei em reta com o demônio. Meu corpo ficou vazio e a escuridão me cercou. Dois olhos enormes me olharam diretamente. Eu congelei. A criatura sorriu. "Você veio ao lugar errado" rosnou, a voz gélida.

Ao lado da fera estava um menino pequeno com os cabelos vermelhos. Olhou-me "Corra!" antes que eu pudesse virar para trás as garras se afundaram em mim. Eu gritava de dor. As garras me feriam. Como eu não estava em meu corpo feria minha mente. Não havia nenhum sangue a jorrar. A criatura riu. A cada aperto da fera eu podia ver os pensamentos de Gaara.

O menino prestava atenção, olhos arregalados mas nada poderia fazer. Eu não podia lutar, estava indefesa, assim como o garoto. Eu vi flashes do passado de Gaara. Eu senti o que ele sentia, sozinho, inútil, invisível exceto para aqueles que matava.

Seu passado se revelava para mim. E eu descobri porque ele era quem era. Naruto tentou ajudá-lo, suponho que Naruto não seja tão idiota quanto pensam. Eu senti que estava sendo rasgada, tinha que sair de lá antes que minha mente morresse.

A criança finalmente olhou para mim e gritou para o monstro parar. O monstro não prestou atenção e continuou a matar-me lentamente. E ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada e se jogou no chão chorando e gritando "Me desculpe!". Mas conhecendo-o agora eu que lhe devia perdão. Só pude entendê-lo após ver seu passado.

Eu não podia mover minhas mãos, assim não conseguia sair de sua mente. Estava presa. Tentei me debater. Eu tinha que pensar em algo, mas o medo me oprimia. Finalmente arranjo uma saída. Eu mordi a fera com força, quando ela reagiu me joguei para trás, girei os pés. "Yeah!". Rapidamente fiz o selo com as mãos.

Eu estava em meu próprio corpo, arfava. "Ino, você esta bem?" era Shikamaru, Sakura vinha logo atrás dele. Eu olhei para Gaara. Prendia a cabeça nas mãos. Seu irmão e irmã se olharam e depois olharam pra mim.

Gaara era o tipo especial de flor. Na qual as pétalas foram manchadas com o sangue de um mundo de ódio. Eu encontrei a flor perfeita para ele. Uma branca brilhante manchada com o sangue de um recente corte no papel.

Sorri, ele era perfeito. Pensei onde ele estava, e o encontrei sobre o telhado de um edifício.. Saltei no telhado e o cumprimentei. Ele olhou para o lado, ignorando-me. Me sentei ao seu lado mantendo uma certa distancia. "Aqui" dei a flor manchada de sangue para ele. "É justa como você, assim deve tê-la" Gaara olhou de relance. "Eu não a quero" olhei a flor envolvida no papel verde-água. "Eu sou culpada por ir a sua mente" segurei a flor nas mãos. "Não preciso da sua piedade" cruzou os braços. "Você é diferente da maioria. É como uma flor que não pertence nem as trevas, nem a luz." franzi a testa "Pegue-a, eu sou culpada" coloquei a flor ao lado dele e levantei. Andei um pouco e parei. A areia prendia meu tornozelo.

"Porque esta me dando isto?" olhou a flor. "Porque é justa como você, e penso que você merece algo feliz em sua vida, como uma flor." a areia voltou para trás de seu mestre "Seu passado pode ser triste, mas seu futuro não tem que ser. Eu lhe dei algo para lembrar que eu estive com você" saltei do telhado e caminhei para casa.

De canto de olho vi ele pegar a flor e prendê-la na cinta. Sorri abertamente. Assim as cores podem ser diferentes. O vermelho não significa sempre louco. Pode ser triste e justo, assim como Gaara.

-----------------------------------

Bem... Acho que de todas traduções que fiz...  
Foi a que ficou melhor...  
Enfim...  
Esta fic é pra minha amiguinha JAQUE-CHAN  
FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAS atrazado... gota  
TI AMO LINDAAA!!!  
Espero que tenha gostado da fic!!!


End file.
